role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Paras
Agent Paras is a shadowy, mysterious Agent and a character used by Ty-Dawg. Origin Agent Paras is a red suited, dark haired man who is the leader of an organization known only as The Agency. It is unknown when he started it, or when he recruited Agent Symbion and Agent Mut It is later revealed that he gained his goals after having contact with some type of alien parasite, which gave him amazing powers as well as knowledge of an impending threat to earth. With this information, he decided to give Symbian and Mut powers and knowledge as well to help him combat said threat. Personality Agent Paras seems to believe that his goals are the best for mankind, and shows no doubt in them. He is also cold and aloof, and rarely interacts with much emotion in his things. He does attempt to avoid violence when it is unnecessary to his plans. History Debut: Rise of The Ooze: Pt. 3 Paras first appeared after Ivan Ooze had been recontained and was being sold off by Dr. Cube, and stated that being warned was unnecessary due to his Agencies plans for him. A Brief Conversation Agent Paras oversaw the construction of Mecha-Mothra alongside Agents Symbion and Mut. They had a brief conversation about their plans, and then Paras remarked how they were going to "save the world" Agent Paras Pt.1: Behemoth Battle Agent Paras spoke to Agent Symbian over the radio, as they unleashed Emperor Molerat and Mecha-Mothra upon Shanghai, eventually he allowed the two monsters to leave, as he believed they had caused enough casualties. Agent Paras Pt.2: Savior Vs Savior He led a squadron of Tengu Warriors to attack a damaged GDF building as Orga (AMA) attacked it, but was met with resistance from Captain Ghidorah, after a hole was put through his gut he revealed his regenerative powers t him, and began telling him his story and motivations. Eventually the fight finished, and he called to his comrades to begin "Stage 3" Agent Paras Pt. 3: Savage Collection He appeared briefly alongside his other two agents as Flying Gigan returned to base and regurgitated the raw genetic material he collected. He then ordered the other two agents to begin "the gestation period" and that they were prepared to enter "the final phase" Agent Paras Pt. 4: Loose Ends He sent out Agents Symbion and Mut to attack a city with a group of Tengu Warriors, after he saw their deaths he stated that it was a sad loss, but an acceptable one. He soon watched as the Neo Gryphon emerged from its gestation period. Death: Agent Paras Pt. 5: Finale He released the Neo Gryphon on Seattle, attempting to test his power and finally gain victory. However when his monster was severely defeated he allowed himself to be absorbed by it, killing him while giving his monster a power boost. Abilities * '''Regeneration: '''He is capable of regenerating from heavy wounds and damage, however this only works if both his brain and his heart are intact * '''Limb Shapeshifting: '''He is capable of transforming his limbs into weapons, such as a blade or axe. * '''Tendrils: '''He is capable of creating prehensile tendrils from near any part of his body * '''Bone Darts: '''He is capable of firing sharp darts made of his own bones out from his wrists Trivia * His mannerisms are somewhat based upon Agent Smith from The Matrix franchise, although his personality, goals, and how he achieves them are very different. * Despite being the main villain of his arc, he was not the final fight of the Arc (Although if one counts his absorption, he technically WAS the last threat fought) * While he didn't truly appear, a giant sized illusion of him appeared briefly along with illusions of AstroGodzilla, Hothead, PRGoji, Gildefrum and a giant sized version of Bombshock before they were revealed to be illusions made by CobraMask demonstrating his power. This would imply that CobraMask is aware of Agent Paras's history. Interestingly, his illusion was kaiju sized as opposed to his normal size (although Paras himself did possess strange size/body powers.) Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Role-Play Characters